When being in Vice becomes a Vice
by Tigertash
Summary: Carrying on from Jason Grant episode Lust. I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"You're joking? You absolutely sure?" Joe lent over the desk, his fist's clenched.

"Yes sure, we've been all the way through it. Nothing connects Grant with the brothels financially; clean as a whistle". Stuart held the papers in his hand

Joe turned away and looked out the window.

"We can't let this bastard get away; Have they finished searching all the properties?"

"His place and three others have come back clean, still waiting back on the other two"

"Ok lets hope that we find something or all we'll have is the evidence of a bloody copper he was screwing"

Lorraine walked back into the office, and Stuart shuffled off out the door, head down to avoid Lorraine's look.

"Well, thanks for your support,Joe. This was your idea remember?" Lorraine stood there scowling at him.

"Well, you knew who he was and what he did, but didn't stop you screwing him did it"

"Yes, and you know what Vickers does but you don't do anything to stop that" She walked off to her desk and sat down. Cheryl tapped her arm reassuringly.

"Cheryl with me" Joe headed for the door followed by Cheryl

Lorraine sat there with her head in her hands, the room was silent apart from the thoughts rushing through her head. She desperately wanted to see Jason to say sorry, she knew he wasn't a good man - who was - but he certainly wasn't the bad man that they making him out to be.

Meanwhile, down in the parking bay, Cheryl was taking a drag from her cigarette and Joe was pacing up and down.

"You realise Grant is going to get away with this? Makes me sick, Cheryl. Do you think Lorraine knows any more than she is letting on?"

"No, I don't think so. I think the only reason he slipped up on the night he was arrested was because she told him she had chosen him over the job. Maybe if we hadn't raided him that night she would have found out more. She is confused, she thinks she's in love with him and he is with her, she's lost. It's what this shit we call a job does to you; it messes with your head. We aren't all as strong as you Joe"

"Maybe women aren't cut out for Vice then!" Joe snarled

"Don't be a sexist PIG! Maybe if we had support of our senior officers when the shit hits the fan we wouldn't need to turn to drugs or pimps!" Cheryl threw her cigarette on the floor, stamped on it and stormed off.

"Shit" Joe hit the wall with frustration and chased after her

"Cheryl, Cheryl wait"

"Joe, Jason's brief is getting restless" Stuart was stood at the door waiting for Joe to return.

"Chase up those two remaining properties, If they bring up nothing we will interview him with what we've got.

A couple more hours passed and the searches at the remaining properties didn't provide them with any further evidence. Joe was sat on Cheryl's desk in the office.

"Cheryl, I've sent Lorraine home, she is in no fit state to work. About earlier today I'm sorry with what I said, you know I don't think that, Its just so frustrating we have nothing on him, he's going to walk"

"I know Joe,but taking it out on me or anyone else isn't going to help the situation either. What's going to happen to Lorraine after all this? I mean, she isn't handling this at all well"

"Don't know Cheryl, I can't protect her anymore. I think the only option for her is to move divisions." He shook his head.

Vickers stormed into the office in his usual pompous style, coat flapping behind him.

"Joe, what's going on with Grant, have we got him by the balls?" He hung his coat in his office, Joe walked to his office door and lent against the door frame. I don't think you need these two words in here – they make the sentence a bit long, don't you think?

"No evidence anywhere apart from the tape Lorraine got"

"Bastard! Well we knew this could happen, when you going to interview him?"

"When Stuart gets back. I've sent Lorraine home she is in no state to be here"

"Not surprised Joe. She has lost her screw for tonight thanks to you." with that Vickers gave a smarmy wink

Joe pushed himself away from the door and gave him a dirty look. Stuart returned from lunch and they made their way to the interview room. Jason sat there in his black t shirt, his brief to the side. An attractive lady, Joe nodded to her as he entered the room. They sat down and Joe started the interview.

"Jason, do you own these following properties" Joe read a list of six addresses out.

"No comment" Jason stared straight ahead devoid of any emotion

"When you were arrested you were in one of these properties, can you tell us why you were there?"

"No comment" Jason lent back in his chair arms folded.

Joe looked at Stuart, realising this was going to be a no comment interview.

The interviewed continued like this for a couple of hours, by now Joe was getting frustrated.

"Come on Jason, you know we have evidence to put you away for a very long time"

"Inspector, If the only evidence you have is that of a tape which was obtained by one of your officers who had been having a relationship with my client, I suggest you charge him or let him go"

"Interview terminated at 3.45pm" Joe got up and kicked his chair away and left the interview room followed by Stuart.

"We are going to have to bail him, we have nothing besides Lorraine's tape and her word and neither of that will stand up in court, can you sort out his bail, I have something to do."

Lorraine had been lying down for the last few hours, she was haunted by that hurt face of Jason's as she arrested him. He really hadn't seen it coming, he trusted her and she ripped it away. Would their relationship have lasted, who knows. There was a part of her that loved him perverse or what. A knock at the door tore her away from these thoughts.

"Hello Joe, come in" she signalled to Joe to come in

"How you feeling?" Joe could see that she looked no more composed than she did earlier that day.

"Oh you know on top the world! I feel crap, I feel as I have mucked it all up" she sat down on the sofa and brushed her hair back.

"Well, it's going to get any better, Grant's been bailed. We've got nothing on him apart from the tape which we know any half decent barrister will discredit"

"Oh well that's bloody great so he is out there and I'm stuck here" she started to get anxious.

"I don't think he will bother you, if he did we would be able to get him and I think he is far too clever for that, but I do think perhaps you should take some time off, maybe visit some family. I think you need time to think and revaluate your position" Joe tried to look at her reassuringly but she knew what he meant.

"So you're saying that I need to find another position or force then, well that's just great! Just like Cheryl said, shit hits the fan and the superior officers run the other way"

"It's not like that Lorraine, but I think you need to think about it long and hard. Is the Vice really right for you."

"Joe, just leave please." Lorraine was holding back the tears, she had lost everything.

She looked out the window as Joe left, aware now that Jason could be seeking revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

A year had passed, and Jason Grant was free; having had no substantial evidence to charge him with the police had to drop the case. They monitored his movements for a while afterwards but when he hadn't been seen around the area for some time the consensus was he had moved on.

Lorraine had returned to Vice a month after the affair but requested a transfer out of the department soon afterwards.

She had taken a position in The South Kent Police Force and had recently been promoted to sergeant in the uniform division. She felt more content this way as, the uniform provided a constant reminder of the barrier she couldn't cross again.

Back at Vice things were pretty much the same. Vickers was still heading the squad even after several attempts by Joe and others to get him booted out the force. Cheryl was the only one who kept in touch with Lorraine.

"Johnstone, there is incident kicking off in Forest estate do you think you can deal? I'm tied up with the Super at the moment."

"Yes sir, no problems." Lorraine put her cap on and made her way to the area car but by the time they got to the scene the incident had been calmed down by the officers already on site.

"What seems to be the issue?" She asked the attending officer

"Well I'm not getting much, Sarge, seems like this guy was leaving the property shouting and screaming abuse at someone inside; A passer by told him to be quiet and not to air his dirty linen in public and he was thumped, prompting yet another individual to get involved"

"Ok, do we know what he was shouting about?" Lorraine looked over at the property; the curtains were twitching in one of the windows.

"According to the witness, the shouting was too do with a women being crap in bed and that he wouldn't be returning for seconds." The officer was quoting from his note pad and suppressing a smirk.

"Right, have you been to the property yet?"

"No, Ma'am we just got it under control before you arrived"

"Ok, I'll go see what I can find out."

Lorraine walked towards the house where, after knocking she could hear a lot of shuffling and action behind the door before it was opened by an attractive young women in a dress.

"Hello there, I'm Sergeant Johnstone. I understand a gentleman left your property shouting obscenities at you. I wanted to check if you are ok and what actually happened"

"Everything is ok now, thank you" The women tried to shut the door but Lorraine put her hand up to stop it.

"Would you like to press charges against the man?"

"No, its fine, I really must go now." And with that the women shut the door.

Lorraine gazed thoughtfully at the door, something didn't quite seem right here. She walked back to the officers who were waiting at the gate.

"Do we know if there is something happening in that house? Have we had any other reports?"

"Not that I have been called to" the officer shook his head.

Lorraine headed back to the station and to her office. She looked up the address, there had been a few reports of disturbances but never any charges brought. "Hmm" she thought to herself. She started to wonder if there was something going on in that property.

A few weeks had passed when there was another incident in the same area; she decided to attend again herself. It was similar to the previous occasion - some guy shouting and yelling at the woman inside the house. Yet again Lorraine went to the property where the same woman came to the door and gave the same answer. She walked away from the property and shiver ran down her spine. It was a cold evening, it had been a long day, and she was exhausted. All she wanted was a hot bath and a glass of wine she thought as she ran her hands through her hair.

In the alleyway, under the cover of the shadows of the early evening, Jason Grant leant against the wall watching her as she got into her car.

The situation in Forest Green occupied Lorraine's thoughts. She had seen this pattern of events so many times whilst working in Vice. She wondered if she should bring it to the attention of CID, but it had recently been leaked about her misdemeanour in Vice and although no one had openly said anything there was the occasional pointed remark and knowing look. The last thing she wanted was to make it worse by suggesting this place was a brothel without evidence. Maybe if she worked a few shifts in that area it would throw up something she could use.

She had been watching the house for a few days, noting down times and people frequenting it. She had asked around about the house but everyone seemed very cagey about what they said. Whoever was running this brothel, yes now she was convinced it was a brothel was running a very tight ship? She would have to report it when she got back to the station. She had a few more hours till the end of her shift the dusk was falling, the temperature dropping. She didn't mind these shifts in the summer but the winter was a bind. Gathering her papers together she heard an argument starting nearby.

"Get the fuck out and don't you dare come back, you wanker" A big, burly guy was literally chucking someone out the house.

"Sandra, you whore, you're shit" With that the guy picked up a brick throwing it at other man before legging it down the street. A chase ensued.

"Shit," Lorraine said to herself as they ran past the car.

She hesitated for a moment, should she radio in? If she did questions would be asked why she was there. She couldn't risk that but decided to follow, keeping enough distance to make sure neither of them came to any harm, If they did she would radio for back up. She ran for a while, before coming to a sudden dead end.

"Bugger!" She stood there panting, exhausted from running. Hearing shuffling noises in a building next to her, she poked her head round the open doorway.

"This is the Police, anyone there?"

No reply. Just then there was a noise behind her and she spun around to see two kids run off out the building. She laughed, momentarily spooked by the kids. Regaining her breath she made her way back to the car.

She sat in the driver's seat, fumbling for her keys. When she turned on the lights she noticed that on the outside of the windscreen was some paper. "What's that?" She wondered

She got out and read it,

"_If you want information, meet me in the derelict building in Furlington Rd now, Sandra__"_

She looked around to see if anyone was watching. She got back in the car, thinking to herself that this could be just what she needed - someone on the inside.

She drove to Furlington Rd and pulled up in the alleyway alongside the building. It was due to be demolished and looked derelict. The local kids were forever playing in it although at the moment it looked quiet and still. Lorraine took a deep breath before making her way in, she shone her torch around.

"Sandra" she called warily but there was no response

She carried on walking through the building until, suddenly, she thought, she could hear footsteps upstairs. As she approached the stairs, she could hear the dripping of water, and the stairwell smelt awful mouldy and musty. She walked quietly up the stairs,

"Hello? Come on Sandra!"

There was a bang and it startled Lorraine making her drop her torch which rolled down and her torch dropped to the floor below,

"Damn!" She cursed to herself

She could hear a faint noise in a room at the end of the corridor so she carefully made her way across the ripped lino and broken floorboards,

"Sandra?" She called softly, "its Lorraine. You asked me to meet you here"

She walked into the last room, and the door slammed shut behind her. Before she had chance to turn round someone had grabbed her, one hand across her mouth so she couldn't scream. She froze, and the next minute her arms were cuffed behind her as a well known voice whispered softly into her ear.

"You Dirty Little Cop Girl Whore"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please be warned there is an element of Non con in this chapter, If it's liable to offend please do not read.**_

Lorraine wasn't sure if she was pleased that it was Jason or not. Her stomach churned and her heart was beating out of her chest. He held her tightly and, feeling his strength, she knew any struggle would be futile. He pushed her hair back and whispered menacingly into her ear,

"Now dirty girl, you can scream all you want but it'll be a waste of time, no one will hear you. That's the advantage of this building - you'd be surprised at what goes on in here."

He took her radio from her hand and threw it in the corner, releasing her mouth from his grip

She could feel her body shake as he lent in closer. Even though it was dark she could feel his eyes boring into her, he was so close she could smell the leather of his coat. He turned round and walked away from her towards the window.

"Well, Vice Copette, oh I forgot it's not vice anymore, so I guess it's only Copette"

He got to the window turned to face her leaning his back against the frame. She could only see his silhouette as the street light streamed through.

"Jason, this won't get you anywhere, let me go" Lorraine tried to mask the fear in her voice but it still trembled.

"What's up Copette? You're not sounding so brave now. Am I scaring you? "

Lorraine's mind started to race. She had never been really scared of Jason, but he was different tonight. This was the side of him she had never wanted to admit he had.

"Do you know what really pissed me off?" He continued. "I let you in, what a big mistake. I thought you were different, I thought we had a future and you fucked it up." Jason's stance changed as he spoke, it became more defensive.

"I'm sorry Jase, I had no choice." She started to walk to him slowly, hoping she could appeal to his better nature.

"You did have a choice. Me or the Police Force. You chose the easy option. Stand still!" He pushed himself away from the window and walked back to her.

"Do you know, I had a great thing going there. I looked after my girls, and they respected me. You took all that away from me and what for? You still left Vice" He spat the words out and circled her once again.

Lorraine was following him with her eyes as he passed her, she started to shake visibly, and she knew he was angry.

"Jase, please" she begged

"Please what? Dirty Girl" He stood behind her and grabbed her hair pulling it back. She gasped,

"Jase"

"Do you remember how good the sex was? Bet you have missed that? Bet you still want it don't you Slut?" She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke then suddenly he let go.

"Get on your knees." Jason's voice was authoritarian

"No I won't. I'm not going to play your games Jason" Lorraine's body's signals were confusing her now; she was scared by Jason but aroused at the same time. Being so close to him again made her realise how much she wanted him.

"You will do what I say!" With that he lightly kicked the back of her knees so she dropped to the floor.

"Argh" she yelped as she fell to the floor.

He crouched down in front of her, playing with her tie.

"Do you know, Miss Copette, your uniform is quite a turn on." He ripped her tie from her neck and undid her buttons; she whipped her head around trying to brush him away.

"I do believe you are getting turned on, you dirty girl. You want it so badly don't you?" He could see her nipples harden as he touched her skin; he moved his hand down to stroke her breast.

"Get off! I'm not at all turned on by your display of brutality." She hissed, although the look on her face told a different story.

"Brutality" he laughed as he grabbed her hair once again

"If I wanted to brutal, I can assure you I would, just because you are a copper or a girl wouldn't matter in the slightest. You of all people should know that; you've seen my record"

He went to kiss her, but she turned her head.

"Oh we are playing games, you know you want it just as much as I do. Quite frankly I'm getting bored now; so how am I going to even things up, I feel you owe me! Any suggestions?"

She looked up to him from her kneeling position as, undoing his belt, he slipped it off. Again she turned her head away, when she turned back his trousers were undone and his cock was out.

"Kiss it"

"No, Jase, please don't." She knew she needed to say no, but looking at him she could only remember how good he was to feel, smell and taste. Her breathing got more rapid

"Kiss it." He pulled her head close so her face touched his cock.

She could smell his sex. She had dreamt of over and over again about having sex with him again. He pulled her hair harder

"Kiss it!" His voice was getting angrier

She knew that there was no way out if she didn't, and if she was honest, she didn't want a way out so with that she kissed it and looked up with a pleadingly. His response was instant as his cock grew harder.

"That's it, now suck it." His breathing had increased.

She took his cock into her mouth and slid her mouth up and down; her eyes closed remembering how good it was.

"Open your eyes. I want to see your eyes." He tugged on her hair again.

She continued to slide her mouth up and down and kept her eyes on him as he began to moan. She couldn't help feeling turned on by hearing him again and she wanted him to touch her. She let out an answering moan.

"You are such a dirty girl" he breathed hoarsely.

Getting carried away, she rolled her tongue along the shaft, making him groan louder. There was finally a grunt as he pumped into her mouth. He withdrew quickly, allowing some of his seed to trickle down her face.

"Oh dear, you seemed to have made a mess." he said with a smirk. He used his finger to wipe it away and made her suck it off his finger.

"Well, you were always good at sucking cock, makes me wonder who else's in Vice you sucked. " He did his trousers up and crouched back down.

"So how you feeling now? I bet you want it now; you are such a dirty whore. If I ever need another girl I'll know where to come."

Lorraine just sat there and looked at him; she didn't know what to say anymore. He had humiliated her now. Was that his revenge over? She wanted to just kiss him, say she was sorry, make love to him and everything would be better. But there was no way Jason would have that.

"Right, what do I do now?" He walked around to her back. He lent into her undoing the cuffs and whispering in her ear at the same time.

"I'm going to leave you now, I'm not going to hurt you, I wouldn't, you know, I'm not like that. I loved you." His voice had changed, it had become almost childlike, and he quietly backed out the room.

There was silence, Lorraine still sat there, the words "I loved you" going over and over in her head.

"Jason?" There was no response, she shuffled and realised the cuffs were released.

She quickly got up,

"Jason, where are you?" she called frightened, where had he gone? She didn't want it left like this.

Picking her stuff up she ran out of the building. There was no sign of Jason - he was gone. She stood there, to catch her breath; her eyes trying to adjust to the street light. Steadying herself she felt slightly dizzy, it was the shock. She started to cry as she made her way to the car.

In the shadows of building, Jason stood and watched. He hit the wall as she left causing his knuckles to bleed. He never wanted to hurt her, just wanted her to be as humiliated as he was. He still loved her, why he didn't know. But the trust was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorraine finally got through the door of her house. She was still in shock from the last few hours, meeting Jason again, and what he'd put her through. Despite the anger she felt towards him she knew she still wanted him but that only angered her more. She went to the fridge and took out the half drunk bottle of wine from the night before. She grabbed at a glass but it fell to the floor smashing. Throwing the bottle at the wall, she screamed "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" into the silence of the house.

She hated him, but she could still taste him. What was it about him that made her want him with as much passion as she hated him?

"Bastard!" She was sobbing now with frustration

She made her way to the bathroom to run a bath, and slipping into the warm water, she had visions of Jason running round her head, his smell, his taste; it was intoxicating. She wanted him to touch her. She moved her hands over her body dreaming of him, remembering the times they spent together and soon she was bringing herself to her own climax, deliriously calling out Jason's name.

Over the next few days Lorraine found herself constantly thinking about him; even in her sleep he invaded her dreams. Her work was suffering, she wasn't on the ball and people were noticing. She was going to have to speak to him even if it was only for closure.

She drove to the house again - it was the only lead she had. The computer system couldn't find a current address for Jason, which she'd guessed would be the case, he wasn't that careless.

When she knocked on the door; the same women answered.

"Is Jason there please?" She looked past the women into the house

"No Jason here love, sorry," The woman tried shutting door in Lorraine's face

"I know he comes here, I'm a friend."

"Well you don't look much like a friend of Jason's." The woman retorted as she eyed Lorraine up and down.

"Sorry, is Jason here?" she was starting to get tired.

"No, you asked if Jason was here and he isn't."

"Fine, do you have an address for him?" Lorraine half thought about barging past, but decided against it as it probably wouldn't please him.

"No I don't, shall I tell him you called when I see him again?"

"No, don't bother" She turned and walked back down the steps and the women went back into the house,

"She gone?" Jason asked

"Yup, she is persistent, not like your usual type" She replied, lighting a cigarette

"Hmm, met her in a different place, different time." He sighed looking pensive.

"You look tense Jase, can I do something to relieve some of that stress?" She placed her hands on his shoulders moving them down across his chest.

"No thanks, I think I'll just go now. I'll use the back way in case she's still hanging around." He moved her hands off and got up.

Lorraine waited around outside to see if she could see any movement or any sign of Jason, but there was nothing. She knew she'd have to think of something else, would have to be more subtle.

For several days she sat outside the house when she wasn't at work to see if she could see him, but nothing. She began to think that perhaps he didn't come to the property, and conducted his business elsewhere. Finally, one night, as she passed by after finishing work at 10, she noticed him enter the house with another guy.

"At last!" She breathed and sat in the car waiting for him to come out.

An hour passed before he came out, got into his car and drove off. This was her chance!

She followed a safe distance back, as round and round various streets they went. Then, as she followed him around a corner , he was gone.

"Shit, how can I have lost him?" She pulled up and hit the steering wheel in frustration.

She was just about to turn around and go home when she saw his car parked in a side alley. She got out and walking over to it, peered in. He was gone, but there were no houses here so she walked on until she reached the park. Maybe he was meeting someone. There was a cold chill in the air and she shivered; she could hear the owls in the trees and the moon was shining brightly across the park, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Dirty Girl, you really aren't cut out for this copper business" As his voice cut through the brittle air, Jason walked from behind a tree startling her

"Shit Jase! You'll scare me to death?"

"You're the one following me about" Jason walked towards her.

"I went to the house to talk to you, but the woman said you weren't there. I think we need to talk"

He walked towards her; she started to walk backwards,

"Why are you walking away ? You said you wanted to talk?

"I do but you are frightening me." She stumbled backwards falling against a tree.

Jason was in front of her. He put his hand above her on the tree and leant into her.

"I don't think you want to talk." He drawled. "I think you want to fuck me". He grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

She pushed him away, but could only gaze into his eyes with a look of naked desire. She grabbed his face and kissed him back, their tongues probing each other as if they were fighting. He tugged at her blouse exposing her breasts to the cold night air. He took one in his mouth and sucked on it, making her groan between her gasps for air.

"You are such a dirty whore!"

She undid his trousers as he lifted her skirt sliding his hand in her knickers, and pushing his fingers into her already dripping, wet center. She let out a small scream as he moved his fingers in and out. She took his cock out and stroked it.

"Jason, just fuck me please!" She begged

"You dirty little cop girl whore." With that he removed his fingers and entered with his cock. He let out a groan, as their bodies met, she was struggling to her hold herself up as with each thrust she came closer to climax. He lifted her leg so he could thrust further in; his mouth was roaming all over her breasts.

"Jason!" She screamed loudly as she came and he put his hand over her mouth to stifle her cries in case anyone heard.

Two more thrusts and he came with a loud groan. They both stood there motionless as they basked in their orgasms. Several minutes passed before Jason pulled away from her, adjusted himself and did his trousers up. Lorraine straightened herself up; still neither of them spoke until Jason went to leave.

"Jase, I still love you." She pleaded

"I know." He stopped and turned round to look at her.

"Well, can we try again?" She asked as she walked towards him

He stood there fidgeting as the moon shone down on him, making him look almost saintly.

"Give me your number," He looked away, reluctant to look at her because of the burning need to say yes, he just couldn't.

She wrote down her number and gave it him.

"You will ring won't you?" She tilted her head, giving him puppy dog eyes

"I need to think; It hurt last time, I can't deal with that again" She could see his anguish in his face.

"It won't happen again Jase, I promise" She went to kiss him but he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Several days passed as Lorraine waited for Jason to ring. Even at night she kept her phone on, after all he didn't have a 9-5 job. Just as she was beginning to think he wouldn't phone he rang. It was a quiet afternoon at work, and, as she picked her phone up, her stomach flipped as the screen displayed a number she didn't recognise.

"Hello" She said questioningly

"Hello Copette. Meet me tonight at Velvet Red at 8o'clock, can't talk, see you then." He hung up

Lorraine stared at the phone, well that wasn't the way she'd imagined the call would go but she was happy he was going to meet her. For the rest of the day she walked as if she was floating on air and her thoughts veered from sorting out a couple of muggings to what she was going to wear. She didn't want to make it a big deal but then she didn't want to look like she hadn't made an effort.

Finally 2 o'clock came. It was the end of the shift and she had exactly 6 hours to get herself ready. A quick snack, long bath, do hair and choose clothes. All sorted. It just couldn't go wrong this time, nothing and no one was going to get in the way, Just then the phone rang, it was Cheryl. That was all she needed, Vice and its woes.

"I'm sorry Cheryl I really can't stop, I'm in the middle of getting ready to go out"

"Oh anyone I know?" Cheryl asked inquisitively

"No, no one, but I'm late I really must go now." She replied as she ended the call quickly. She didn't want to lie to a mate that had been so good to her in the past, but there was no way she could tell Cheryl who she was going to meet.

As Lorraine got ready, she chose a black figure hugging dress and put her hair up. It wasn't over the top but just enough to keep Jason's attention where she wanted it. As the time crept closer her stomach filled with butterflies and she prayed he wouldn't phone and cancel. But 7.45 arrived along with her taxi and, on the way to the restaurant she watched the people moving about their business. It wasn't like the hustle and bustle of London but it was busy enough to be exciting.

When the taxi pulled up outside the restaurant, there was no sign of Jason. It was cold outside so she went in to wait.

"Table for Grant?" she enquired

"Yes, follow me, please. Mr Grant hasn't arrived as yet. Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, glass of medium sweet please." She sat down at the table and looked around.

The waiter brought her drink over and she studied the menu, glancing up every couple of minutes. The time ticked by. 8.30 came and went and there was still no sign of Jason. She checked her mobile no missed calls. The waiter came back over and asked if he could get her another drink which she accepted. People were starting to look at her now, with the "Aww, she's been stood up" look. She felt like telling them all to "Fuck off" but she couldn't deny the fact that it really looked that way.

The clock struck 9.00 and she thought 'that's it he isn't going to turn up'. She called the waiter and asked for the bill. As she got up to leave you could see people staring and she felt embarrassed, angry and upset. She got out into the chill of the night and started to cry. She'd really thought it would be different but it seemed Jason was still up for humiliating her.

She started to walk down the road hoping she would find a taxi, as usual when you want one there isn't one for miles - she would just have to walk. Brushing back the tears and cussing Jason under her breath, she set out for home.

"Lorraine! Lorraine wait!" The call was hushed in the night air

She spun round to see Jason running towards her, his leather jacket flapping. She immediately turned round and kept walking, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Leave me alone Jason." She called and strode on

"Wait I can explain." He ran faster

He caught up with her and ran in front so she had to stop. Exhausted from running, he bent down to catch his breath. She stood and watched him, his burgundy shirt slightly darker from the sweat. Finally, he got his breath back,

"I'm really sorry, I had some business to deal with. It couldn't wait" He looked at her, hoping she would accept his apology.

"Was she any good?"

"Lorraine, you know I don't do that," he retorted and continued " It just couldn't be helped. I'm really sorry"

"So what was it that was so important?" She asked impatiently

"You don't want to know. Please."

At this point she looked down and could see his knuckles were cut. It dawned on her what he had been up to.

"Have you been fighting Jase?" Her voice changed.

"It was some punter who was getting nasty with one of my girls. I had to go and sort it, I'm sorry, I didn't want to say, but you know what it's like sometimes." His voice drifted away as he hung his head slightly.

"They look sore." She picked up his hands.

"I'll live"

"Will the other guy?" She wasn't sure she really wanted to hear his answer

"Of course he will, I'm not that much of a thug." With that he cupped her face with his swollen hands and kissed her. It was a warm and lingering kiss that knocked her off balance. She hadn't been expecting it.

"I do want to see you, you're my Dirty Girl - always will be." And with that his blue eyes smiled into hers sending her emotions all over the place until she felt dizzy with excitement.

"Now, shall we go for a drink? I know a little place around the corner." He put his arm around her waist and they walked on.

They entered the Royal Oak, a seedy looking place, lots of women draping themselves over men. Just Jason's type, she felt a bit uncomfortable, but she knew she would have to get used to coming to places like this and being on the other side of the law. This was his life. If she loved him she would have to get used to this. Several people acknowledged Jason as they walked to the bar.

"What would you like to drink?" He sensed she was apprehensive and pulled her closer

"White wine please." As she looked around she could see some of the women looking her up and down and she wondered how many of these women worked for Jason or had slept with him. He picked up the drinks and they walked to a table in the corner, each area looking like it had been designed with privacy in mind.

"Do you come here often?" They both giggled as they realised what she said

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I did for quite a while when I moved down here, it's the place you get to know people. It really is quite friendly. Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here, guess you aren't used to this kind of thing." He looked awkward

"No it's fine, If we're going to make things work this time, I need to be part of your life as much as you mine, although I'd best not mention what I do for a living." She whispered

The conversation continued for the next couple of hours and Lorraine began to feel more relaxed, partly to do with the alcohol, the other being the effect he had on her. He looked so sexy. She'd always loved that burgundy shirt, his chains hung round his neck and his blonde hair shone in the light.

"What's up? You look miles away." His blue eyes glistened as he spoke.

"Just admiring the view." With that she leant over to kiss him.

He grabbed her closer and their kiss became passionate, each striving for the upper hand, with little nips and sucks. She was beginning to lose all sense of where she was as the passion took over. Jason moved his hand up her leg and under her dress. He stroked her thigh as he continued upwards. He got to the outside of her panties, and could feel her wetness as he stroked her through them. Her eyes widened as she looked around in alarm and pulled away.

"Jason! You can't do that here." She whispered with panic in her voice

He nestled his head into her neck and carried on kissing her, speaking softly through the kisses,

"It's ok……. what do you think all the others are doing……. no one will notice…..

She struggled with her breathing as he continued to work her. He carefully moved the panties to one side and slid a finger inside her.

"You are such a dirty girl."

She gasped as his finger entered her, she was sure people knew what was happening.

"Jason, no." She moved his hand away, although once it was gone she wanted it back there touching her.

"Jason, I need you but not here. " With that they drank their drinks and left the pub. They walked down the road a bit and then up an alleyway. They didn't get far as Jason grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"So you want me do you?, Tell me how much." He said in his ultimate, sexy, slightly menacing voice.

"Jason Grant, I want you to fuck me now!" She was panting already and he hadn't even touched her.

He kissed her neck and pulled her dress down off her shoulders to expose her breasts. He sucked so hard on her nipple she thought she would scream but, before she could, he had taken her mouth with his. She could feel the hardness of his cock through his trousers.

"Jason, please…." she moaned with desire,

With that he undid his trousers, releasing himself to the air. He pulled her dress up and took down her panties, she kicked them to the side and with one long, slow thrust he pushed himself inside her warm moistness. She let out a gasp, as he moved rhythmically in and out.

"Do you like that Dirty Girl?"

"Oh yes, more……" her words came out a bit at a time as she struggled between moans as her orgasm arrived. She shook as the whole of her body succumbed to this wonderful feeling. Jason could feel her muscles clamping around his cock making him groan as his seed then flowed into her.

"Good God, that was good. " Lorraine managed to pull herself together.

"Hmmm, that was good." Jason adjusted himself and kissed her.

They walked out the end of the alleyway and there was a taxi waiting.

"Here grab this taxi to get home, I'll walk" He spoke to the driver.

"Here's my number" He gave her his mobile number,

They shared another kiss, but, aware the driver was waiting, kept it brief.

"Ring me!" Jason shouted as she got into the taxi,

"I will." She answered as she blew him a kiss and watched him as the taxi pulled away. Lorraine felt utterly content as she sat back in the taxi, she and Jason were back together at last what could possibly go wrong?.


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks passed they would meet for meals, drinks, films and sex,. All seemed to be normal although neither one of them had stayed at each other's houses. Lorraine did sometimes wonder about this but put it down to the fact that maybe he didn't want to push things, after all they were on opposite sides of the law.

It was a colleague's birthday and her shift had arranged a night on the town drinking and dancing. She'd spoken to Jason that day and everything seemed fine. She loved being able to just phone him up and chat, usually he would suggest naughty things down the phone but that was Jason and she loved it, she wouldn't want him to change - well not too much.

The works outing had taken them to various pubs. The birthday girl was doing well and had been sick over her new shoes already. Lorraine was a bit worse for wear but was holding her own. They were moving on to the next club when she noticed Jason across the street. She started to shout his name but decided against it as she was sure he wouldn't appreciate being introduced to a bunch of coppers, although the chances were half of them probably knew him and his girls anyway.

"I'll catch you up." She told her workmates and turned back to watching Jason.

He went up a side alley and she thought she would sneak up behind him - they'd probably get away with a quickie in the alley she thought. She turned into the lane but he was gone. She knew she shouldn't follow, she didn't want him to think she didn't trust him, but she wanted to see him. She felt horny and knew the chances he would be too, so what harm would it do?. She waited ten minutes to see if he would reappear, hoping the others wouldn't miss her just yet. He didn't come back so she walked on down the alley. There was a guy standing outside a door and she could hear music. It must be some sort of club she thought. She walked towards the guy but he held his arm out to stop her.

"I'm a friend of Jason Grant's" She said, thinking on her feet.

"Oh,Ok then." He grunted as he let her through "Well, I guess Jason is a regular here then." She thought.

The smell of smoke, drink and cheap perfume hit her as she walked in and found herself in a lap dancing club. There was a small podium with two girls sliding up and down the pole, whilst they kissed and touched each other, guys drooled over them and pushed notes into their knickers. The waitresses were walking around in cheap versions of French maid outfits.

"How classy!" She thought sarcastically.

She looked through the haze of smoke, searching for Jason but there was no sign of him. She carried on walking until, she came to a corridor lined with little booths each one containing some guy having a personal lap dance by yet more girls wearing even less than those in the other room.

Although Lorraine was used to seeing these places it still shocked her the lengths some girls will go. She peered into each booth until she came to the last lot and there was Jason - sat there with some girl, gyrating her red-knicker-clad bum in his face. Jason looked up and the blood drained from his face as he saw her standing there.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing here?" He got up quickly and, pushing the girl aside, grabbed Lorraine's arm and walked her out.

"Get off! What're you doing?" Lorraine screeched as she struggled to get free.

"You can't stay here." He carried on moving through the club until they reached the outside and he walked her to the end of the alley.

"What the hell Jase, ? Why do you feel the need for that?" she asked annoyed, ripping her arm away from his.

"Listen to me," he held both her arms, gazing urgently into her face, "you know what I do, it takes me to these places, it means nothing." He kissed her.

She looked at him, hurt. She knew she shouldn't be jealous but seeing that girl cavorting in front of him hurt.

"Ok? Look I have to go back in - I have a business meeting in there, I really have to go" He kissed her again harder, and walked back towards the club.

"Jase, come to mine for dinner tomorrow night." She shouted after him.

"Ok, text me your address." And with that he disappeared back into the club.

She stood there staring after him, not sure how to feel. She didn't like the idea of him going back in there and doing goodness knows what; but she had to accept that it was his line of business and she wasn't going to change him. She walked away feeling deflated and decided to head home for the evening. She'd never catch up with her mates now and they'd all be too pissed to know she had gone anyway. She got back to her house made a drink and sat down to watch TV. She jumped as her phone bleeped as a text message came through,

"Cant wait for dinner tomorrow, if you are my dessert. You are my dirty girl, don't need no one else

J x"

Smiling happily to herself, she snuggled up on the sofa and fell sound asleep.

Most of the next day she spent preparing the house and food for the evening. She texted him her address but had heard nothing back and hoped her antics of last night hadn't pushed him away. The table was set, a few candles were set strategically around the room and music was ready to play. In the bedroom she yet again placed candles. "Can't beat candles for atmosphere" she thought, glancing at her watch and suddenly realising that it was time for her to get ready.

She had a long bath, in some rather expensive oils but it was worth it. She pulled out some new underwear she treated herself to some time ago but hadn't got around to wearing yet. She slipped into a dress, put her makeup on and did her hair. She was ready. It was now about 7.45 and the food was cooking nicely. She impressed herself by not being in a panic with things not being ready. However she was feeling decidedly nervous, but it was a good nervousness she decided.

Jason was bang on time and greeted her with a long lingering kiss as he walked in.

"Shall we skip dinner? You look edible enough to me, dirty girl" he said as he kissed her again.

"Jason Grant behave yourself, you are too naughty for your own good" she laughed as she pushed him off

"I know that's why you like me" he made his way to the dining room.

"Blimey, is it a special occasion?" He asked edgily.

"Not really, just thought it would be a change that's all." She beckoned him to sit and seeing he was nervous, she put her arms round him and kissed his neck.

She poured him a glass of wine and went back to sorting dinner. Soon dinner was ready and they enjoyed their meal discussing different things, laughing and joking, as finally Jason seemed to relax. After a few more drinks conversation turned to a more personal level.

"You seemed really uncomfortable when you came in, I didn't want to make you feel awkward."

"I'm sorry, just not used to someone making such an effort for me. It was lovely. Thank you" Jason started to look uncomfortable again.

"But you must have had girlfriends that have cooked for you before?"

"Erm, not really. Now, I would like my dessert now." Jason grinned, moving the conversation to something he was more comfortable with.

"Why, you just had your dessert" she smirked.

"Oh, I think you know what I meant." He got up and made his way over to her.

"Ah, you can, BUT…. You have to do what I want tonight" she looked up at him and continued, "I promise you will like it, in return you can choose something for me to do another night." She got up and stood in front of him, silently challenging him.

He stared, his eyes closed slightly as he thought.

"Ok, I will let you this time, but you must promise that I'll get my turn as well." He still wasn't feeling totally comfortable with her proposal..

"I will." She agreed and with that she took his hand and walked him to the bedroom.

The candles flickered as they walked into the room. She sat him on the edge on the bed where he sat looking at her nervously.

"Don't look so worried" She kissed him lightly on the lips as she began to wonder if this was all a bad idea. As their lips met he grabbed her to pull her closer and increase the pressure of the kiss, but she gently pulled away.

"Patience," she murmured, " we have all night." As she started to take his black shirt off, she could smell his aftershave wafting upwards as his shirt moved. He had a well toned chest, not too hairy, just the way she liked them. She stroked her hand across his chest and down his muscular arms keeping eye contact with him. He watched, mesmerised, his breathing increased and she hoped it wasn't all nerves.

"Take my dress off."

She took his hands as he got up, he undid the zip at the back and slowly let the dress drop to the floor before running his hands over her body, and kissing her down her spine sending shivers across her body. She turned back to face him, again gently pushing him back to sitting down on the bed. He watched as she bent down to remove his boots and socks. He could see her breasts in her bra and had the urge to touch them but knew he wasn't allowed yet.

"You ok?" she checked with him.

"Yes" was the stifled response.

She kissed him, this time allowing it to be longer and more passionate shivering as he brushed his hands up against her stockings and suspenders. She gestured him to lie down on the bed, she undid his trousers and took them off followed by his boxers. There he lay in his full glory, with just his chains shimmering in the candle light.

"You are so sexy, Jason Grant"

She straddled him, just allowing his cock to touch her before she raised herself up. She feathered light kisses all the way from his lips down to his happy trail. Then she dropped back to her knees and knelt between his legs. She kissed the inside of his legs from knees upwards. He started to fidget, the pleasure began to build in his body. She got up to his cock and looked at him.

"Now you know what I'm going to do, do you want me to?" She licked her lips

"Oh, yes dirty girl I want it."

With that she took his full length into her mouth hearing him moan as it slipped all the way back out. She traced her tongue up the length of his shaft and slowly took him in again. She carried on rolling her tongue around and taking the length in and out. His moans were getting louder as his breathing increased.

"God you are a dirty whore" He groaned as he tried to take her hair in his hands but she gently moved them away.

She moved her hands round to cup his balls as he started to twitch, lightly she stroked them as the rest of him convulsed with pleasure. He grabbed the bed sheets as his cock let his seed flow into her mouth. She sat back on her heels and watched as he recovered from his orgasm, smiling as he looked at her.

"It's your turn now," She got back up and stood in front of him. He pulled himself up and admired the view, he got up and in one swoop picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"I suppose I have to take my time?" he said In a playful manner

She nodded, and with that he straddled her , kissing her with a different kind of urgency than usual, their tongues finding each other but not fighting, just enjoying the taste and feel of each other. He continued to kiss and nibble her neck as moved down in between the breasts. Moving his arms around her back to undo her bra, he dropped it to the floor and turned back to her now bared breasts. He took each one in turn kissing and nibbling each nipple sending waves of pleasure through her body. He got carried away, biting too hard, crossing the line between pain and pleasure and she gently stroked his hair to calm him down. She knew he was finding this difficult. He moved his way down lightly kissing the middle of her stomach. Reaching her panties he slowly pulled them down, exposing her to the air.

"Mmm," He breathed as he inhaled the smell of her and slipped her panties off.

He kissed all around the edge, just teasing as he went from one side to the other allowing his lips to gently touch her centre. The response was evident as she twitched and moaned. He gently opened her legs and lifted them onto his shoulders, with one hand he inserted one finger, making her moan more, his finger slid in and out, his mouth finding her clit, slowly he circled his tongue round and round. Her movements became more erratic along with her breathing,

"Oh……………." she moaned as she came into his mouth. He didn't move, just watched her body as she slowly came down from her orgasm, when he knew she had calmed enough he slowly started to move his fingers and tongue again.

"Oh you naughty…………" Her voice trailed as soon she was overcome by another yet more powerful pleasure.

This time he withdrew from her and slid back up her body until they were face to face and kissed her.

"Was that controlled enough?" He whispered, his eyes still burning with desire.

"It was wonderful." She grabbed him and pulled herself over so she was straddled on top of him again. She sat up and he fondled her breasts, he looked so innocent lying there, so different from when they usually had sex. Then he was always in control and it was hot and passionate. Now, here, he seemed some how lost. She moved down and positioned herself over his cock, he was already hard again. "My God," she thought, "this boy's got stamina." She slowly lifted herself to allow his cock to enter her, and they both let out a moan as her wetness slid over him. She slowly lifted herself up and down on his cock, contracting her muscles as she went, allowing him to feel every sensation.

"Oh…. That…. Feels…. So…. Good."

His snatched breaths interrupted each word.

Slowly they both neared their orgasms, both panting but she never let either of them too get carried away until it finally came, slow but strong, with both of them were shaking with pleasure as they came. She slowly got off and lay alongside him ,reaching out for him, but he just lay there, his face turned away from her.

"What's up Jase?" She was concerned

"Nothing" he cleared his throat

"Jason Grant, turn round and tell me what is up"

She took his face and pulled him round, his eyes looked glazed as if he was going to cry. She sat up immediately.

"What's up? Are you in pain or something? Did I hurt you" she asked worried.

" It's nothing!" he jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom.

She sat there dazed, what the hell was going on?. She gave him 5 minutes and as he still hadn't emerged, she went in. There he was holding his hand, the mirror broken.

"Oh my God! please tell me what is wrong." She took a towel and wrapped it round his hand before she grabbed him and held him tight, he returned the hug and started to cry.

When he finally stopped she managed to clean up the wound to his hand and get him back to the bed, where he lay down alongside her.

"Shit, what must you think of me, I'm sorry. It's just its caught me off guard"

"What has?" She asked, slightly puzzled

"What we did tonight." He turned away as if in embarrassed

"We made love Jason, we have done it before"

"But not like that, I've never…….. " his voice trailed off

Lorraine knew what he was going to say, she was shocked, but she knew she had to be careful.

"Ok" she waited to see if he wanted to continue.

Slowly he started to talk,

"My mum was a whore. We lived on the top floor of a three storey house, the rest of it was used as a brothel. My mum had been a whore since she was young, she knew nothing else, trouble with this business once you start its hard to get out. My dad was one of her punters, something went awry and she was left with me. She continued working after I was born. She had a business partner, a fucking wanker he was too, used his fists a lot, I vowed Id never turn out like him; but I did, not anymore though"

Lorraine put her arm round him as he continued to talk.

"I grew up with the sounds of people screwing each other, the smells of sweat and cheap perfume. I didn't know anything different - I thought it was normal, they were all my uncles and aunties; I used to get the occasional 20 pence here and there off happy punters. I would walk around with half naked women, no one took any notice, I was always little Jase. I didn't go to school, couple of the punters who were teachers would give me a few lessons in return for screwing mum."

He sighed and looked at Lorraine for reassurance, she kissed his head and he carried on.

"One day I was about 15 I think, my mum walked in on me wanking off to one of the porn films we had, she just turned round and shouted for _Margaret, _who came to my room. "_Margaret I think its Jason__'__s time", _Margaret knew what she meant, mum left the room. Well you can guess the rest, there and then was the first time I fucked. It lasted all of 3 thrusts, But each week she would come along and we would fuck, nothing pleasant just in and out, all very clinical, no kissing no love. When mum died I took over, I knew nothing different had no qualifications. That's why I'm where I am now."

Lorraine moved closer to hold him,

"Jason it doesn't matter to me, I love you as you are"

"I guess that's why tonight was emotional; I've never shared love like that before, but it was wonderful." He smiled at her.

"What about other girlfriends?"

"You don't really get them in this business. When you tell them what you do they tend to run a mile, that's why I was surprised you stayed and if I wanted sex, well I'd ask one of the girls, they were always happy to oblige."

"Well Jason Grant, I happen to love you and the sex is great!" She kissed him and continued, "And I happen to also like the dirty sex you give me so you best not stop!"

"You are a dirty whore!" He pulled her back on top of him and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Don't forget, it's my choice next of what you will do for me!"

"I haven't forgotten that, I'm sure it will be filthy." She whispered in his ear as they cuddled up to each other and fell asleep..


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came and Jason was fast asleep next to her. She watched him as he lay there, his long lashes slightly fluttering, his blonde hair against the pillow. She leant over and gently kissed him on the cheek before getting up and making her way to the shower. As she passed the broken mirror she couldn't help but think about his story, his life. Working in the police made you cynical, criminals are criminals. Yet it isn't always the case, she realized. Some people are there because of the cards life dealt them.

Jason awoke hearing the shower and picked up his phone to make a call

"Hi Carol"

"Hi Jase, early for you"

"Mmm yes, when does the devil leave for hols?"

"plane leaves at 3, so guess he will be gone 1.30ish, why?"

"I have a friend and I'd like you to teach her a few moves." He laughed and looked towards the bathroom.

"Aren't our girls good enough for you then?"

"Ah, this one is special and she owes me one"

"Ok, send her over"

"Thanks." And with that he hung up

Stepping out of the shower Lorraine was greeted by Jason,

"Hello," she drawled seductively whilst looking for a towel.

"morning." He replied, looking her up and down seductively, "Looking for this?" he swung the towel In the air and out the bathroom door.

"Jason Grant you are insatiable." She purred as she ran her finger down his chest

With that Jason lifted her onto the sink and their lips met as the morning passion erupted between them, their tongues probing each other, their hands running through each other's hair. He trailed away from her mouth leaving her gasping as he made his way with his tongue down her neck. He moved his hands across her wet slippery breasts. Finally his tongue made his way down to her nipples where he teased them, she moaned with appreciation.

"Jason, I want it now" she begged

"You dirty Whore." His fingers found her moist folds, thrusting in as her body trembled .

"Now Jason" she begged

Replacing his fingers with his cock he slid inside her as moans and gasps were exchanged between them. She clamped her legs around his waist as he pulled her further onto his cock. She let out a deep moan, as he thrust into her again, she shook in pleasure as her orgasm took hold, digging her nails into Jason's back.

"Arrrgh" He cried out, feeling the pain but he thrust harder and she grabbed hold of him as another orgasm neared,

"Oh……..my…….. God!" She panted

"You…. Dirty….. Urrrrrrr" as Jason came flowing into her, catching the end of her orgasm. They held each as they both recovered.

"You are my dirty boy." She looked at him and smiled, smoothing his hair back and, taking his face in her hands, kissed him.

He pulled out of her and helped her off the sink.

"Guess, I best go back to the shower"

"Do you want me to wash your back?" his eyes glistened.

"I think you'd better stay there or we will never get this day started"

"Hmmm" he sighed and continued "This is true as you have an appointment to keep this afternoon"

"What do you mean?" she poked her head from around the shower.

"I have lined up what I want you to do" his eyes smirked

She got out the shower and he entered.

"What's that then?"

"Go to the club this afternoon and ask for Carol she will explain, not before 2 though, ok?" He started to shower.

"What devilishly naughty things are you getting me involved in?" she felt apprehensive but excited too.

"You will see"

They had some breakfast and went their separate ways. The time ticked by but the closer it got to 2 o'clock the more nervous she got. Today she would be doing things that, as a police officer, she was sure she probably shouldn't be doing and tomorrow she would be back to up-holding the law.

She arrived at the club at about 1.30. The guy on the door seemed to remember her as he allowed her straight in. It was quiet in there, a couple of guys at the bar but no one dancing. She approached the bar.

"Is Carol about ?" She asked trying to sound normal.

"Yes, love that's me you must be Lorraine." Carol looked her up and down and Lorraine wondered why all Jason's friends did this.

"Jason sent me. To be honest I have no idea what I'm doing here." She went a slight crimson shade

"Don't worry I'll look after you."

Some music started up and a girl walked out on to the podium - it suddenly dawned on her what she was here for.

"Shit." She said under her breath.

"Carol" A call came from up the corridor.

"Excuse me love, the boss is after me, just watch Rachel for a bit." And with that Carol went off in the direction of the muffled voice.

Lorraine turned to watch the girl as she was dancing around the pole, 'Shit! I cant do that' she thought.

Down in the corridor Carol was approached by her boss.

"What's she doing here?" He gestured towards Lorraine

"Jase's girlfriend I believe, think she owes him something so he asked me to run through some moves with her but she looks a bit stuck up for it if you ask me"

"Hmmm, keep an eye on her and let me know if she starts asking questions, I'll be back in a week or so." With that he kissed her forehead and left but as he approached the car he made a call.

"I think we need to talk when I get back!" He said into the phone before hanging up.

Carol had gone back to Lorraine,

"Right love, Jason wants me to show you a few moves, would you prefer the pole or lap dancing?"

"I have no idea, never done anything like it before, and as I don't have a pole at home I guess lap dancing"

"Don't need to worry about the pole, I'm sure Jase wouldn't mind you doing a show here for him" Carol laughed

Lorraine thought, _I bet Jason wouldn__'__t think I__'__d do the pole, so to shock him I could do that as well as lap dancing. _

"Ok, can we try a bit of both and see how it goes but I have to say I'm as nervous as hell." She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Ok, Rachel can you help show Lorraine a few moves, keep it simple don't need no accidents"

With that Rachel jumped on to the pole demonstrating exactly what could be done while Lorraine looked on in amazement. The afternoon was spent with Lorraine falling off the pole more times than she wanted to remember, along with various gyrating moves. By the end of the afternoon she was surprised she could walk, hats off to them she thought. She said her thanks and goodbyes and left the club. She had arranged to go back on the following Monday evening as apparently Jason had to sort the wages with the boss was out the country, so she could spring her pole dancing surprise on him, she knew he wouldn't think about her doing that.

She turned her phone on and a text from Jason was waiting for her,

_dirty girl, looking forward to my lap dance J xx_

It was Monday night. They hadn't seen each other since the night Jason had stayed and she was looking forward to surprising him at the club. They had arranged to meet at the Royal Oak at 10. But she had arranged with Carol to do her turn about 8 as Carol said he always sat and had a drink with the staff.

To say she was nervous was understatement, but the girls were doing their best to help her relax. They also took it upon themselves to dress her and do her make up and hair properly, by the time they had finished with her she looked completely different. Carol came around the back to join them.

"Ok Lorraine are you ready? He is out there, Rachel you go up there with her"

Lorraine took a deep breath, she felt sure she would pass out any moment. The music started to play, Rachel grabbed her and they went up to the podium. The place was busy, lots of men sat around the podium waiting for the night's entertainment, She caught a glimpse of Jason. He was sitting there in black trousers, black shirt with first few buttons undone, he looked so sexy; but he hadn't recognised her. She started to do her dance and Carol returned to Jason. He was sipping his drink and watching the girls.

"Who's the new girl?" He enquired.

"Don't you recognise her?" Carol laughed and went to serve someone else.

It then dawned on him who it was. He sat there mesmerized. He couldn't believe it was Lorraine - she looked so different. He watched as the pole slid through her legs as she danced and could feel his excitement growing; he moved through the men to the podium but all the while he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She was now in full stride, her inhibitions gone. Jason's face told her the reaction he was having and she danced towards him, gyrating. Taking money from his pocket he beckoned her closer before slipping the money inside her knickers. He couldn't believe it, he revelled in the other men drooling over her. One of them was getting quite animated, he watched in as his dirty cop girl turned on all these men.

Her number came to the end and he went around the back to see her. They were used to Jason passing through, so the usual, "Hi Jase" went round the room. He walked over to Lorraine, her back was turned to him, he whispered in her ear.

"You dirty cop girl, I want to fuck you right now"

She turned round to him.

"Guess you liked it then" biting her lip seductively

"Get your dress on and meet me in the office at the end." He wandered back through the crowd.

She was very turned on by the whole thing, it was naughty, something she shouldn't be doing, yet it felt so good. She slipped her knickers off, she would make sure Jason would enjoy this evening as much as she was going to. She held the twenty pound note he deposited in her knickers in her hand as she said thanks to the girls and went to find him.

She entered the office and he was sitting there waiting for her. Walking round to where he was sitting, she moved between him and the desk. Waving the twenty pound note under his nose, he could smell her scent on it.

"Are you going to give the force up and become a dancer?" He lent back in the chair.

"There is only one person I'll dance for." She sat on the desk.

He just stared at her, "I think you are becoming a very VERY dirty girl Lorraine."

"It must be the company I'm keeping."

He stood up and grabbing her, he kissed her hard, she went for his trousers and undid them quickly, they dropped to the floor. She took out his cock. She moved her hand up and down as he kissed her neck. She knew that at any moment someone could walk through the door but she didn't care. She let him go as he moved his hands down to lift up her dress,

"Dirty whore!" he breathed as he realised she had no knickers on.

He inserted one finger and moved around in her wetness, he followed it with another moving them in and out and lightly rubbing his thumb over her clit. She moaned with pleasure, he pushed her back on to the desk knocking everything to the floor, pulling her closer his cock entering her. He let out a groan, it was warm, moist heaven. The moans came quickly from each other the more he thrust and the closer they got to their orgasms. She arched her back as the final thrust came from Jason, and he emptied into her, one last gasp from her as she too reached orgasm. He lent over and kissed her.

"God, you are great." Jason said regaining his breath

She looked back at him, her eyes glistening into his. They got up and straightened themselves and the office up before leaving.

They made their way to The Royal Oak. They got their drinks and sat down in one of the booths. Before Jason could even take a sip, Lorraine was sat on his lap facing him, much to his surprise.

"I can see you are going to be a naughty girl tonight." He said, his eyes smiling into hers.

"Must have been that dancing, brought the bad girl out In me." She nuzzled into his neck, kissing and biting it.

His hand slid up under her dress, "If you want to play we can," he teased as his hand caressed her

"but this time there's no stopping, you started this." He grabbed her neck pulling her forward to kiss her, she knew people were watching, but she didn't care tonight. Something had been ignited in her. He pulled her closer as his fingers probed inside her, his thumb caressing her clit, and her breathing became erratic. He looked into her eyes, he could see a burning passion in her he had never seen before, he had uncovered another side of her. She started to moan and he kissed her again to stifle the noise.

"Stop, I'm getting too close." She whispered into his ear through breaths.

"I told you no stopping, you will just have to let everyone know what a Dirty Girl you are." He whispered back.

He increased the pace, knowing she wouldn't stop,

"Oh…god… Jase!" She buried her head in his neck in order to cover her groans as she came onto his hand there and then.

She stayed buried into his neck whilst she gathered herself. Lifting her head she glanced around to see if anyone was looking, but as Jason said before they were more interested in what they were doing. He pulled his hand from under her dress.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, holding his hand up

Without a second glance, she took both fingers in her mouth and rolled her tongue round. Jason looked on with passion burning in his eyes.

"God, you are a Dirty Whore tonight."

She could feel his cock getting hard so she slowly rubbed it through his trousers, neither taking their eyes from each other.

"Ok drink up." Jason said with urgency

They stepped out into the pouring rain and started to run down the alleyway. Suddenly Jason picked her up and pinned her to the wall with his body, she clamped her legs around his waist. The rain soaked them as he pulled the top of her dress down, the cold rain hitting her nipples. She gasped at the warmth of his tongue mixed with the cold rain. She pushed his hair from his face, he looked up and kissed her, pushing his tongue in with force. His shirt stuck to his body outlining his toned chest. He moaned as he moved to her neck, he bit down and sucked just long enough not to leave a mark.

"Fuck me!" she gasped.

Freeing his cock, he thrust hard and deep into her, he growled from within as her wet heat enveloped him. The mixture of cold rain and body heat enflamed their passion, moaning with each thrust, fighting against the rain to kiss each other.

"Harder……. Jase……."

"You are a dirty slut." He thrust harder.

"Arrgghhhhhhh" Jason came long and hard into her.

Lorraine shook as her orgasm went through her body but he held her until they both recovered.

Taking her hand they walked home, oblivious of the rain still pouring down on them.


End file.
